A Z Vincent Yuffie
by Itia
Summary: An alphabetical onshot


A-Z Vincent and Yuffie

Armour

When Vincent sees Yuffie wounded he wonders why she has no **armour** on that is, until he sees the monster on the ground, dead.

Blood

Even through the **blood** and tears, he still sees the beautiful Yuffie he saw thirty five years ago, and he doesn't want to let her go because he's scared she'll die right there and then.

Can't

When Vincent claims that he **can't** let go of his past, she just brushes it off with a "Can't? Or won't?"

Demons

When he claims that he has too many **demons** in his head and is unworthy of her love, she rolls her eyes and points at a very pregnant Tifa who is currently screaming at a cowering Cloud.

Eat

When she asks him what he likes to **eat**, she knows she is rubbing off him when he says "Blood."

Fetch/ Fun

When Vincent turns into Galian Beast, Yuffie decides to have her **fun** by throwing a branch and calling "**Fetch**". When he brings it to her his tail wagging happily she takes one look at him and laughs out loud.

Gone

He is there to hold her close and help her up when she turns away from the royal advisors and murmurs "Godo's **gone** Vince."

Haha

When he returns home to his two bottles of shaving cream empty and its contents all over his living room walls, he checks his phone to find a message with one word- "**haha**".

Imagine

She never wants to **imagine** a life without him.

Jasmine

He smiles as she squeals over the new packet of **jasmine** tea that she imports from Wutai every month, because they remind her of her mother.

Kleptomaniac

She insists that she's not a **kleptomaniac**, while at the same time nicking materia from Cloud.

Loose

When she cackles maniacally at 3 AM in the night, for no reason naturally, he wonders if she has a couple of screws **loose**, but then realises he loves that part of her too.

Moobs

When he wonders why she's never told him he has **moobs** like she has told Barrett, Cid and Cloud, she replies that it was because she always knew he had boobs.

Ninety

When she's **ninety**, he tells her, he'll still think she's beautiful and she tells him that when he's **ninety** she'll laugh and call him Cid number two.

Onigri

When he's out on missions, she pack at least one ball of **onigri** into his bag cause he once said it reminded him of her.

Picture

When she shows him a **picture** of her mother, he can't help but marvel at how the late Lady Kisaragi looked like her daughter.

Question

When they ask a **question** about his past, he remains obstinately silent, but when she asks, he can't help but pour out the whole story to her.

Relieved

Even though they haven't found him yet she can't help being **relieved** after not finding him back in Lucretcia's cave.

Sleep

He loves to watch her **sleep**, because it's the only time of the day where he can admire her beauty without being on the receiving end of dirty jokes

Time

She's as scared as him about **time** passing, but after the Omega incident, they know that **time** will flow as normally as it can possibly be get for Vincent.

Unique

When Cid complained that Yuffie was annoying and loud, Vincent just told him that Yuffie was **unique**, of course while giving him his patented death glare which made Cid squeak and run to the toilet.

Vapid

When Yuffie claimed that they were having a **vapid** conversation, he couldn't help but retort back that she was **vapid** herself and Yuffie not being able to help but whack him on the head

Wishes

At times like these Yuffie **wishes** she weren't a Princess of Wutai, because she's marrying some off headed Naru- jerk next week and Vincent can't be found of the face of Gaia to elope with.

Xenophobic

Vincent knows he's a **xenophobic**, but living with Yuffie kicks that out of his problem list.

Yes

When he asks for her hand in marriage, he nearly falls into depression when she says no until she slaps his arm and says **yes** with a kiss.

Zeal

When Vincent asks Yuffie how she has the **zeal** for life, she replies how can you not?

LORD ITS'S DONE PRAISE TO YOU FOR GIVING ME PATIENCE!!!!!!!!!!!

But it's still kind of bad? You know?


End file.
